Empieza por donde quieras Rick
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: Se trata del final del capítulo de San Valentín y el principio de un movido viaje hasta casa empezando ya en el ascensor... xDD Todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Kate :)


No podía parar de moverse. Hacía unos diez minutos que estaba en su escritorio, aparentando arreglar unos papeles, mientras Castle y la Capitán Gates hablaban en el despacho de ésta. Al principio había pensado que si en la nota no ponía su nombre, podrían salvarse, seguir ocultando su relación para poder seguir trabajando juntos. Pero después había sido realista, Gates era Inspectora y por supuesto habría atado cabos: el regalo era para alguien de dentro de la comisaría. Y a pesar de que no había visto los pendientes, seguro que no eran del estilo de Esposito o Ryan…

Ella siempre había pensado que la vida personal y la profesional debían estar separadas, pero gracias a esa "vida profesional" Castle y ella estaban juntos. No solo estaban juntos, gracias a un asesinato se habían conocido.

Si Gates echaba a Castle de la comisaría, la antigua, cerrada y aburrida Inspectora Beckett podía volver y a Kate esa idea no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Se había acostumbrado a convertir cada caso en una aventura, a escuchar teorías estúpidas que hacían que un acto horrible como un asesinato pareciera un Cluedo de sábado por la noche, a saber que siempre había alguien cubriendo su espalda (aunque ese alguien no llevara pistola). Por Dios después de 4 años ya ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba la máquina de café…

Durante esos 10 minutos empezó a enunciar mentalmente lo que le diría a Gates cuando saliera: un importante número de casos habrían quedado sin resolver sin su extraña lógica de escritor de novela de misterio, le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones, viene sin cobrar nada a cambio, tiene unos ojos impresionantes y unos labios que…

No, no, no, no, no… tenía que centrarse.

Gates había leído la nota en voz alta y mientras lo hacía Castle había estado mirándola a ella. Eso debía significar que sí estaba su nombre escrito. Kate no paraba de maldecir mentalmente, olvidando el discurso que antes preparaba. Se habían contenido tanto para que esto no pasara… Solo ella sabía la cantidad de veces que se había quedado a un suspiro de besarle para despedirse, que sus manos se habían rozado yendo ya hacía el ascensor, que había evitado lanzarse encima de él al verle resolviendo un caso…

Pero cuando la Capitán había salido y se había despedido de ella con un simple "Buenas noches Inspectora", su boca se había quedado completamente seca. Se quedó mirándola caminar hacía el ascensor, esperando que volviera para decirle algo, o que simplemente se girara para así ver sus ojos y saber a qué atenerse, saber si hablando con ella mañana, podría suavizar el daño y que él no tuviera que marcharse.

Pero nada. Ni una mirada de reojo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Él se había colocado detrás, suficientemente cerca como para hablarle al oído y que nadie más lo oyera, pero no tanto como para tocarla o como para llamar la atención.

- Tranquila Inspectora. Ha decidido hacerse la tonta – susurró Castle con una sonrisa.

Kate se relajó visiblemente al oír estas palabras. No había estado a punto de perder a su amigo, ni a su amante, ni tampoco a su pareja. Pero sí había estado a punto de perder a su compañero. Y esa faceta de Castle era tan importante o más que cualquier otra.

Se giró rápidamente con la boca llena de cosas muy poco bonitas que decirle, había sido un plan muy estúpido lo de poner el regalo en la chaqueta sin haberse asegurado antes de que era suya… Pero Kate no contaba con lo cerca que le tendría si se giraba, y todo lo que tenía que decirle quedó en nada cuando le tuvo delante. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un perrito abandonado y sus labios estaban entreabiertos como si fuera a decirle algo justo antes de que se girara. Pero ahora había quedado tan hipnotizado por su cercanía como ella.

Los quejidos de alguien que se había quemado en la máquina de café rompieron el hechizo antes de que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a alcanzar los labios del otro.

- Suerte que Gates ya no está aquí… -bromeó Kate mientras Rick la ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta.

- Ya lo creo. No creo que le hiciera gracia verme en brazos de otra –le contestó riéndose.

Kate se quedó sorprendida. La relación entre Castle y Gates era muy delicada, y por eso él no solía bromear al respecto.

- ¿Vas a contarme ya lo que ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿O vas a hacerte de rogar un ratito más? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- Ya sabes cómo me gusta verte rogar Inspectora… -susurró su compañero acercándose a ella sutilmente, rozando su nariz con la de él.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en comisaría y Kate no podía pensar en nada más que en él, en su cercanía, en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, en el olor de su colonia… Rick siguió acercándose hasta que vio que ella entreabría sus labios, esperando su beso…

- … pero supongo que no te haré sufrir y te lo contaré por el camino – acabó el escritor pasando de largo y dirigiéndose ya hacia el ascensor, dejando atrás a una Kate completamente desorientada.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras iba detrás de él. Por una parte odiaba que tuviera ese control sobre ella, que solo con mirarla a los ojos hiciera que todo su cuerpo temblara, y no precisamente de frío. Sin embargo por otro lado le encantaba, porque nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así. Pero dos podían jugar a ese juego y a ella no se le daba nada mal. Se detuvo a su lado frente al ascensor, esperando que no tardara mucho…

- Eso no ha estado nada bien… - comenzó ella.

- Solo quería darte un incentivo para que conduzcas deprisa, me muero de hambre – la cortó, con la voz ronca y mirándola de una forma que dejaba clara la razón por la que quería llegar pronto a casa… y continuó con tono juguetón mientras entraban al ascensor - Pero no dejes que eso te distraiga. Primero querías que te contara lo de Gates, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

- Empieza por dónde quieras Rick…

El hecho de que ella usara su nombre propio hizo que él la mirara extrañado.

- Pero creo –continuó Kate- que antes voy a cobrarme lo que me debes…

Con un rápido movimiento le empujó contra la pared y se acercó, saboreado la anticipación, apoyando las manos en su pecho. La había dejado a medias, y ahora lo iba a pagar caro…

Sus labios se encontraron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor estuvieron cerradas.

Para ellos el día de San Valentín no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer si alguien lo hace! No se si continuar un poco más (tal vez uno o dos capítulos) o no arriesgarme y dejar el final abierto como está. Algún consejo/opiniones? Gracias de nuevo :)**


End file.
